


Zukunftsaussichten

by Hekate1308



Category: Tatort, tatort münster - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Future Fic, M/M, Old Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-04-26 06:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14395890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekate1308/pseuds/Hekate1308
Summary: Es war seine Tochter gewesen, die ihm die Idee gegeben hatte, nach seinem Vater zu suchen, soweit dies bei einem fünf Jahre alten Mädchen möglich war. Eines Nachts, als er sie gerad zu Bett brachte, hatte sie ihn mit großen Augen angesehen und gefragt “Why don’t I have a grandpa?“Lindas Vater war schon gestorben, bevor sie und Lukas sich kennengelernt hatten, doch Susans Frage hatte ihn daran erinnert, dass er ja noch einen Vater hatte, wenn der Kontakt auch schon vor Jahren eingeschlafen war.Boerne/Thiel, future fic, jetzt auch mit 2. Kapitel.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Das fühlt sich... ziemlich seltsam an. Ich habe noch nie auf Deutsch eine fanfiction geschrieben. Hoffe, sie gefällt!

Es war seine Tochter gewesen, die ihm die Idee gegeben hatte, nach seinem Vater zu suchen, soweit dies bei einem fünf Jahre alten Mädchen möglich war. Eines Nachts, als er sie gerad zu Bett brachte, hatte sie ihn mit großen Augen angesehen und gefragt “Why don’t I have a grandpa?“

Lindas Vater war schon gestorben, bevor sie und Lukas sich kennengelernt hatten, doch Susans Frage hatte ihn daran erinnert, dass er ja noch einen Vater hatte, wenn der Kontakt auch schon vor Jahren eingeschlafen war.

Seit diesem Tag hatte er mit dem Gedanken gespielt, ihn ausfindig zu machen; und als er dann von seinem Chef erfuhr, dass er eine Konferenz in Deutschland besuchen würde, kam es ihm fast so vor, als hätte das Schicksal es so gewollt.

“But of course“ sagte Linda, als er ihr von seinem Plan erzählte. “That’s just natural, honey.“

„“Tell me again when he closes the door in my face“ seufzte er, wohlwissend, dass nicht sein Vater allein daran schuld war, dass sie sich so lange nicht mehr gesprochen hatten.

Mit den Versicherungen seiner frau, dass alles gut werden würde, und seine eigenen Befürchtungen, dass dies nicht zutraf, stieg er ins Flugzeug und machte sich auf die lange Reise.

* * *

Sein Vater stand nicht im Telefonbuch, aber das war bei einem (ehemaligen? Soviel Zeit war vergangen) Polizisten auch nicht anders zu erwarten.

Lukas hatte seine letzte Adresse und hoffte, dort etwas in Erfahrung bringen zu können. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass er gleich auf dem ersten Schildchen neben den Klingeln fündig werden würde.

_Thiel – Boerne._

Auch seine Mutter hatte einen neuen Partner gefunden und war mit ihrem zweiten Ehemann bereits seit zehn Jahren glücklich, trotzdem überraschte es ihn ein wenig, dass sein Vater mit jemandem zusammengezogen war.

Er sah auf die Uhr. Zehn Uhr morgens an einem Samstag. Wenn er sich richtig erinnerte, war sein Vater nie ein besonderer Morgenmensch gewesen, aber versuchen musste er es trotzdem. Er klingelte.

Zu seiner Überraschung wurde fast sofort die Tür geöffnet, und er trat ein.

Die Wohnungstür ging auf, noch bevor er sie erreicht hatte. „Kommen Sie rein, Nadeshda, der Herr Professor hat sich bereit erklärt, Brötchen zu holen – “

Sein Vater hörte schlagartig auf zu sprechen und starrte ihn an. Sie musterten sich einen Moment schweigend bevor er sich räusperte und fragte, „Lukas?“

Er konnte nur nicken.

Ohne etwas zu sagen, umarmte ihn sein Vater. Als er ihn schließlich losließ, waren Tränen in seinen Augen, aber er lächelte. „Groß bist du geworden“.

„Es passiert“ antwortete er und ärgerte sich ein wenig über den leichten Akzent, den sein Deutsch angenommen hatte, nachdem er seit Jahrzehnten jeden Tag Englisch sprach. „Ich bin zu einer Konferenz hier.“

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn ich an dich denke, glaube ich immer, dass du kaum aus der Schule raus sein kannst. Komm rein.“

Die Wohnung war größer, als Lukas es erwartet hatte; in Anbetracht der Tür gegenüber war er davon ausgegangen, dass es eine zweite auf dieser Etage gab, aber stattdessen war anscheinend eine Trennwand durchgebrochen und so die beiden Wohnungen verbunden worden.

„Setz dich hin, du musst ja müde sein nach dem Flug. Hast du schon ein Hotelzimmer?“

Er nickte. „Die Firma hat es gebucht.“

„Alles klar.“

„Kaffee?“

„Gerne.“

Sie waren beide leise, während sein Vater den Kaffee zubereitete, und Lukas fragte sich, ob das so blieben würde, ob sie einander wirklich nichts mehr zu sagen hatten. Dies war immerhin sein Vater, und er liebte ihn noch, wie er ihn als Kind geliebt hatte; er erinnerte sich, dass er nach der Scheidung oft heimlich in der Nacht geweint und gehofft hatte, dass seine Eltern doch wieder zusammenfinden würden.

Amüsiert stellte er fest, dass er nach wie vor seinen Kaffee aus seiner alten St. Pauli Tasse trank. „Wie –“

„Milch und ein Stück Zucker, bitte“ sagte er.

Als sein Vater ihm die Tasse reichte fragte er, „Wie heißt sie denn?“

„What –“ er brach ab, als er sich daran erinnerte, dass er Polizist war. Natürlich hatte er den Ring bemerkt.

„Linda. Sie ist Anwältin.“

„Habt ihr Kinder?“

„Ja, ein Mädchen. Susan.“

Er strahlte, als Lukas ihm die Fotos zeigte, die er mitgebracht hatte, und all das peinliche Schweigen, das er gefürchtet hatte, verschwand auf einen Schlag. Fragen prasselten auf ihn ein. Wie alt war sie? Ging sie schon in den Kindergarten? Hatte sie viele Freunde dort? Und so weiter.

Über die Aufregung hatte er ganz vergessen, was sein Vater gesagt hatte, als er ihm geöffnet hatte, und so zuckte er überrascht zusammen, als die Tür aufflog. „So. Ich hoffe, du weißt es zu schätzen, dass ich in aller Herrgottsfrühe am Wochenende aufstehe, damit deine Nachfolgerin und du gut versorgt seid, während ihr eure Theorien –“

„Karl“ unterbrach er den Mann, der gerade in die Küche gekommen war, hastig, „Wir haben Besuch.“

Der Mann starrte Lukas an; „Dein Sohn? Das ist ja eine Überraschung. Prof. Doktor Karl-Friedrich Boerne, ehemaliger –“

„Können wir die Vorstellung einmal sein lassen?“ fragte sein Vater. „Er ist gerade erst angekommen, und… nun ja…“ Er verstummte.

Und dann wurde Lukas klar, was er da gerade mit seinen eigenen Augen sah.

Und so etwas wie er nannte sich Polizistensohn. Seinem Vater war sein Ehering sofort aufgefallen, aber er hatte den an seinem Finger nicht die geringste Beachtung geschenkt. Wenn man nun noch hinzufügte, dass Professor Boerne auch einen Ring trug und außerdem hereinspaziert war, als wohnte er hier…

„Ihr seid verheiratet?“ fragte er. Diplomatie war nie einer seiner Stärken gewesen, und selbst wenn – die Überraschung war groß. Auch wenn er sich hätte vorstellen können, dass sein Vater einen Mann heiratete, hätte er nie damit gerechnet, dass dieser Boerne sein Typ war – am Samstagvormittag im Anzug unterwegs, Brille, sah irgendwie gebildet aus. Nicht dass sein Vater dumm gewesen wäre – aber er erinnerte sich noch gut an Mamas Gemecker, dass er sich eigentlich nur für Fußball und seinen Beruf interessierte.

„Ja. Seit gut fünf Jahren jetzt, um deine Frage zu beantworten“ sagte Boerne einfach. „Frank, hier, die Brötchen.“

Als er ihn küsste, spürte Lukas, dass dies eine Art Test war, und dass Boerne nicht zögern würde ihn hinauszuwerfen, sollte er seinen Vater verletzen.

Es war auf eine seltsame Art herzerwärmend.

„Bei mir sind es sechs“ antwortete er schließlich.

„Ich habe eine Enkeltochter“ erzählte er seinem Ehemann strahlend, und den Blick, den Boerne im zuwarf, konnte Lukas nur als verknallt bezeichnen, obwohl die beiden schon lange zusammen waren.

Und dann bemerkt er noch etwas anderes.

Er war froh, dass er sich entschieden hatte seinen Vater zu finden.  

Es klingelte. „Das wird Nadeshda sein“.

„Und dabei dachte ich, wir sind damals gemeinsam in Pension gegangen“ sagte Boerne.

„Als ob du dich nicht auch noch regelmäßig im Institut sehen lässt und Alberich auf die Nerven gehst.“

„Mein lieber Thiel, eine Expertise wie die meine wirft man nicht weg, nur weil man etwas in die Jahre kommt…“

„Und genau deswegen helfe ich auch noch aus, mein  _lieber_  Boerne.“

Lukas stand etwas verlassen da, bis sein Vater diese Nadeshda mit ihm bekannt machte; dann erklärte Boerne, dass er ihm Gesellschaft leisten würde, bis „diese Kleinigkeit erledigt ist.“

„Ihr seid also beide in Pension?“ fragte Lukas, als er und Nadeshda im Wohnzimmer verschwunden waren. Zwar hatte ihm Boerne nicht direkt das Du angeboten, aber immerhin war er jetzt so etwas wie sein Stiefvater.

Er verdrehte die Augen. „Nicht, dass es notwendig gewesen wäre. Zumindest ich bin noch ziemlich gut in Schuss – und Thiel müsste nur ab und zu etwas Sport betreiben um so fit zu sein wie eh und jeh. Aber nein, es gibt ja diese unsinnigen Altersgrenzen. Wenigstens lassen uns die Kollegen noch unsere Arbeit machen wenn es notwendig ist.“

Darauf wusste Lukas keine rechte Antwort.

„Er hat dich vermisst“ sagte Boerne plötzlich. „Er hat es nicht oft erwähnt, aber ich hab es natürlich gewusst.“

„Das ist normal in einer Ehe, würde ich sagen“.

Boerne nickte. „Als ich ihn dann endlich überreden konnte, es noch einmal zu versuchen. Als ob eine gescheiterte Ehe gleich bedeutete, dass auch die nächste nicht bestehen bleiben kann…“

Er war anscheinend fest davon überzeugt, dass sie zusammen bleiben würden, bis dass der Tod sie schied.

„Aber genug von mir. Was für einen Beruf übst du genau aus?“

Was folgte war etwas, das Lukas als Verhör bezeichnet hätte wenn sein Vater es geführt hätte. Boerne war unfassbar neugierig, und er schien einem Besuch bei Lukas Familie nicht abgeneigt zu sein – zum Glück; seit Vater Susans Bilder gesehen hatte, hatte er gehofft, ihn vielleicht dazu überreden zu können. Da war es gut, dass sein Mann schon dafür war.

Schließlich sah Boerne auf die Uhr und stand auf. „Ich sage ihnen besser, dass es schon auf zwölf geht, immerhin hat sich Leila angekündigt.“

Leila? Diesen Namen hatte bisher noch niemand erwähnt. Aber in der Tat, kaum hatte Boerne sie erinnert, verließ Nadeshda sie.

„Soll ich gehen?“ fragte Lukas.

„Aber nein, außer du möchtest. Boerne macht immer genug für eine ganze Elefantenherde.“

„Bis jetzt hast du dich noch nie beschwert“ stellte er fest.

„Ich beschwere mich auch jetzt nicht.“

„Das will ich dir auch nicht geraten haben.“

„Wer ist denn Leila?“ fragte Lukas.

„Deine Adoptivschwester“ antwortete Boerne leichthin.

„Karl –“

„Frank, je eher er sich an unser Stück alltäglichen Wahnsinns gewöhnt, desto besser, findest du nicht?“

Lukas war definitiv froh, seinen Vater ausfindig gemacht zu haben.

Susan würde von ihrem neuen Großelternpaar begeistert sein.


	2. Chapter 2

„Jetzt beruhig dich, sie ist fünf, da kann man nichts falsch machen.“

„Vielleicht möchte ich auch meine Schwiegertochter beeindrucken, ist dir das eingefallen?“

„Jahrzehntelang bei der Polizei, zahlreiche Fälle gelöst, mit einem Professor verheiratet, der die Rechtsmedizin in neue Sphären erhoben hat – was ist da nicht beeindruckend?“

Thiel seufzte und wandte sich erneut dem Busfahrplan zu. Lukas war sich nicht sicher gewesen, ob er in der Lage sein würde, sie abzuholen, also hatten sie vereinbart –

„Vater! Karl!“

Er drehte sich um und sah seinen Sohn breit grinsend auf sie zu eilen. „Ich hab’s doch noch geschafft.“

Thiel bemerkte, dass sein Deutsch sic etwas flüssiger anhörte als bei seinem Besuch in Münster, und war gerührt, dass er offensichtlich etwas geübt hatte.

Er hoffte nur, dass sich das „besessene Büffeln“ als das Boerne es bezeichnet hatte, auch bei ihm gelohnt hatte.

„Lukas.“

„Hier sind wir also“ erklärte Boerne so dramatisch wie immer. „Wir können uns immer noch ein Hotelzimmer nehmen, wenn –“

„Das ist wirklich nicht notwendig, Linda hat darauf bestanden, dass ihr bei uns wohnt“ fiel ihm Lukas ins Wort und grinste noch ein wenig breiter. „Susan ist schon ganz gespannt; sie hat uns elend lange ausgefragt, ob das bei euch so ist wie _And Tango Makes Three_.“

„Ein Kinderbuch, dass die Möglichkeit der Adoption durch homosexuelle Paare –“ begann Karl und er verdrehte die Augen.

„Ganz zurückgeblieben bin ich auch nicht. Ich hab’s Nadeshdas Sohn zum zweiten Geburtstag geschenkt, weißt du das nicht mehr? Hab‘ auch deinen Namen in die Karte geschrieben.“

Lukas lachte. „Ihr klingt mehr nach zwanzig Jahren Ehe als nach fünf.“

Karl nahm seine Hand. „Es gibt ein paar, die behaupten, wir waren schon lange ein Paar bevor wir es überhaupt wussten.“

„Ja, ja, du alter Romantiker. Mit denselben Worten hat er mich damals gefragt“ erklärte Thiel, dem es wie immer, wenn Boerne schmalzig wurde, etwas warm geworden war.

Er schob es auf das Wetter. Er war Neuseeland einfach nicht gewöhnt.

„Ich habe mir die nächsten paar Tage frei genommen“ erklärte Lukas während er sie zu seinem Auto führte.

„Das war wirklich nicht notwendig…“

„Blödsinn, Vater, es ist ja auch Sinn eures Besuchs, dass wir Zeit mit der Familie verbringen.“

„Er hat einen gesunden Menschenverstand“ stellte Boerne fest, „Manchmal fragt man sich wirklich…“

„Du bist derjenige, der ständig in brenzlige Situationen rennt, erzähl du mir nichts von gesundem Menschenverstand“ erinnerte Thiel ihn.

Als hätte er nicht letzte Woche wieder einmal einem Mörder hinterhergejagt. Als ob sie nicht beide doch allmählich in ein Alter kamen, in dem man solche Übungen gefälligst unterlassen sollte, vor allem, da es ja noch jüngere Kollegen gab, die sich des Falles annehmen konnten.

„Wie geht es den anderen? Kommen sie euch ohne euch zurecht?“

„Alberich hat jahrelang von dem besten gelernt“ erklärte Boerne, „Da wird sie wohl zwei Wochen durchhalten.“

„Ich denke, sie hätte manchmal mit dieser Einstellung gut leben können“ bemerkte Thiel.

„Das mag sein, aber damals hatte ich noch keinen guten Grund, mir Urlaub zu nehmen.“

Lukas ward ihm einen wissenden Blick zu und Thiel hoffte, dass er seine sich rötenden Wangen auf die ungewohnt starke Sonne schieben konnte.

Manchmal war es direkt peinlich, nach fünf Jahren Ehe noch so hoffnungslos verknallt zu sein.

* * *

 

Sie waren kaum angekommen, als schon die Tür aufging und das kleine Mädchen, dessen Foto nun neben ihrem Hochzeitsfoto auf Thiels Nachttisch stand, herausstürzte. Lukas stieg sofort aus und fing sie ab.

„Didn’t I tell you to wait?“

„Someone couldn’t hold still“ sagte Thiels Schwiegertochter, die sofort hinter ihr hinterher gerannt war. Sie lächelte Boerne und Thiel an, als sie aus dem Wagen stiegen. „You must be Frank and Karl.“

Obwohl er sich wirklich angestrengt hatte, sein Englisch aufzumöbeln und Boerne ihm versichert hatte „dass ein native speaker ohnehin seine eigene Sprache erkennen sollte, selbst mit einem noch so schweren Akzent“ war er doch erleichtert, als sie seine Antwort ohne Probleme zu verstehen schien.

Susan hatte sich in den Armen ihres Vaters nach ihnen umgedreht und betrachtete sie mit großen Augen. Schließlich sagte sie langsam, sichtlich stolz, „Bist du mein Opa?“

Thiel war nie nahe am Wasser gebaut gewesen, aber ein paar Tränen standen ihm schon in den Augen als er nickte.

Susan verfolgte, heruntergelassen zu werden und kam dann zu ihnen; Thiel hob sie hoch.

Sie sah Lukas als Kind ziemlich ähnlich.

Er räusperte sich und wechselte in Englisch, um es ihr leichter zu machen. „Yes, I’m your grandpa. And this is my husband, Karl.“

„Hallo Karl.“

Boerne trat näher und lächelte ihr zu. „Good morning, Miss Thiel. You have beautiful eyes.“

Sie kicherte. „He’s funny.“

Das zumindest, dachte Thiel erleichtert, war schon einmal gut gegangen.

* * *

 

Er hatte vergessen, wie schnell Kinder reden konnten wenn sie neugierig waren. Linda und Lukas halfen ihnen, so gut sie konnten, aber Susan hatte es sich in den Kopf gesetzt, so viel wie möglich über ihre Arbeit „catching ba dguys“ zu erfahren, was zumindest bei Boerne einiges peinliches Schweigen auslöste, da er sie nicht mit einer zu genauen Beschreibung seiner Arbeit erschrecken wollte.

Als er versuchte, ihr beizubringen, dass er „bodies“ untersuchte (wobei er sich bemühte, „dead“ aus der Beschreibung herauszuhalten) nahm Thiel seine Hand und drückte sie.

* * *

 

Er hatte Leila versprochen, sich bald nach ihrer Ankunft zu melden, aber sie schlug ihn und sandte ihm bald eine SMS.

_Wie geht’s deiner Enkeltochter? Pics oder es nicht passiert._

Thiel verdrehte die Augen, als er Boerne die SMS zeigte. „Denkst du, sie wird irgendwann auch wieder Deutsch sprechen?“

„Sie ist noch jung, Hoffnung gibt es da immer. Abgesehen davon hat selbst Duden mittlerweile einige denglische Begriffe anerkannt –“

„Ich weiß, ich weiß“ brummte Thiel, während er Leila ein paar Bilder sandte.

Die Antwort kam prompt. _Ist die aber süß. Da fragt man sich, wo die Gene hergekommen sind :P_

„Freche kleine…“ murmelte er vor sich hin.

„Sie ist süß, damit hat Leila schon ganz recht“ wandte Boerne ein. „Und sie scheint sehr gut entwickelt für ein Kind dieses Alters.“

Thiel biss sich auf die Lippen, um die Aussage nicht zu kommentieren. So war er eben; jeder, der mit Karl in irgendeiner Beziehung stand, musste automatisch besser sein als der Durchschnitt.

* * *

 

Als Thiel am nächsten Morgen aufwachte – der Jetlag sorgte dafür, dass er einige Moment brauchte, um sich daran zu erinnern, wo er war – stellte er fest, dass Boerne schon aufgestanden sein musste. Vermutlich war er dabei, Linda zu zeigen, wie gut sein Englisch doch war, dachte er lächelnd.

Doch zu seiner Überraschung fand er Linda und Lukas alleine in der Küche beim Frühstücken – genauer gesagt, standen ihre Teller noch auf dem Tisch, und sie standen beim Fenster, das auf den Garten zeigte.

„Good morning“ erinnerte er sich, sie zu grüßen. Er wollte nicht, dass seine Schwiegertochter sich gezwungen sah in einer Sprache zu antworten, die sie nicht beherrschte.

Sie drehten sich um und waren offensichtlich damit bemüht, sich das Lachen zu verbeißen. Bevor er sich fragen konnte, ob seine Aussprache wirklich so furchtbar war, winkte Lukas ihn zu ihnen herüber. „Das musst du sehen.“

Was er sah waren Susan und Boerne, die es sich im Schatten bequem gemacht hatten. Er erkannte auch aus dieser Entfernung, dass er am Dozieren war – Susan hörte ihm allerdings gespannt zu.

„Er erklärt ihr den Aufbau des menschlichen Skelets“ sagte Lukas und Thiel seufzte.

„Tut mir leid – ahm – sorry. I can talk to him –“

“Oh no, she seems to enjoy it” antwortete Linda, “And really, there are worse things she could be when she grows up than –”

“A German know-it-all professor?”

Sie lachte. “Exactly.”

Susan sah wirklich fasziniert aus als Boerne auf ihre Kniescheibe – Patella, dachte Thiel, mit der Zeit hatte er sich die wissenschaftlichen Ausdrücke wohl oder übel merken müssen – klopfte und ihr erklärte, wozu sie da war. Er musste lächeln. Für jemanden, der seit Jahren von sich behauptete, keine Geduld für Kinder zu haben, schien sich Karl in der Stiefgroßvaterrolle wohl zu fühlen.

„Good catch“ kommentierte Linda.

„Linda!“ warf Lukas ein, aber Thiel lachte nur.

„I know.“

Bald darauf kamen die beiden zurück ins Haus und Susan fragte, ob sie mit „my grandpas“ in den Park gehen durfte.

Und Thiel, der schon ahnte, dass er ihr nie eine Bitte würde abschlagen können, stimmte sofort zu. 

* * *

Später, als sie ihr beim Spielen mit einigen ihrer Freunde zusahen (sie hatte sie ihnen begeistert vorgestellt), fragte Thiel, „Hat ihr deine Vorlesung gefallen?“

„Ich konnte mich schlecht wehren. Muss in der Familie liegen.“

„Das Interesse an Forensik?“

„Das ich zu euch nicht nein sagen kann. Sie hat deine Augen.“

„Lukas Augen.“

„Und er hat deine. Ergo…“

Thiel schüttelte den Kopf.

„Außerdem ist sie sehr intelligent, wie ich gesagt habe: liegt in der Familie.“

Thiel küsste ihn. „Wie lange glaubst du sollen wir sie spielen lassen? Nicht, dass sie zu müde zum Abendessen ist.“

„Kinder in dem Alter haben eine unbegrenzte Energie. Mach dir keine Sorgen.“

Das tat er schon lange nicht mehr, wenn Boerne in der Nähe war. Er lächelte seinen Mann an und fuhr fort, seiner wiedergefunden Enkeltochter beim Spielen zuzusehen.

Manchmal war das Leben doch ganz schön.


End file.
